La Institutriz
by Mikoto.Akari
Summary: Después de quedarse viudo Inuyasha Taisho juró nunca volver a enamorarse y estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que educara a su pequeño Takumi. Kagome Higurashi era una mujer solitaria que se había refugiado en los libros. Pero cuando los destinos
1. Chapter 1

La institutriz

Después de quedarse viudo Inuyasha Taisho juró nunca volver a enamorarse y estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que educara a su pequeño Takumi. Kagome Higurashi era una mujer solitaria que se había refugiado en los libros. Pero cuando los destinos deciden que se conozcan, la pasión que surge entre ellos es más fuerte que sus clases sociales.

Disclamer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 1**

-Que tengas buena suerte en la entrevista Kagome-dijo Ayumi una de las amigas del instituto de Kagome.- Aunque en lugar de buscar trabajo deberías de buscar esposo.

-Gracias Ayumi pero lo menos que necesito en estos momentos es un esposo.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- Así soy feliz y además todavía estoy joven.

-Claro que estas joven Kagome pero las cosas son más difíciles si estás sola, algún día te enamorarás y veras que te digo la verdad-dijo Ayumi- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es encontrar a alguien a quien amar.

-Bueno… bueno... tú tuviste suerte pero yo no creo en el amor-dijo Kagome desesperada por terminar con esa conversación- Bueno me marcho porque si no llegare tarde y la primera impresión lo es todo.

Se despide de Ayumi con un abrazo y se dirige a su Cheby plateado del año 2000. Kagome sabía que no tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Ganaba poco como institutriz pero la entrevista de ahora se veía atractiva, ofrecían un buen salario que le serviría a Kagome para hacer ciertas reparaciones en su pequeña casa. Kagome era una mujer de pelo negro azabache, hermosos ojos color chocolate, alta y tenía curvas donde debería de tenerlas. Era muy hermosa, pero a Kagome eso no le importaba porque sabía que los hombres que se acercaban solo querían una cosa… sexo y para ella eso no existía. Ella solo se entregaría al hombre que amara completamente y como nunca iba a pasar no le importaba quedarse soltera y virgen toda la vida.

Pero no podía negar que añoraba alguna vez tener una familia. Así como lo fueron sus padres hasta que tuvieron ese horrible accidente y los perdió para siempre. La razón por la que ella no creía en el amor es porque había visto como una mujer había herido a su hermano Souta profundamente y se había deprimido. Eran el noviazgo perfecto, Kagome incluso creía que su amor podría contra todo, pero cuando a Souta le diagnosticaron Cáncer Satomi lo dejo solo y se fue con otro muchacho más sano y rico.

Prendió su automóvil y se fue rumbo a su nueva entrevista de trabajo. Anduvo por la carretera 40 minutos y creyó estar perdida pero le preguntó a varias personas y por fin dio con el lugar. Al llegar se quedó anonadada porque el lugar era hermoso. Una mansión preciosa como del siglo XVIII estilo europea con hermosos jardines y un viñedo en la parte de atrás. Se veía que tenía muchas hectáreas de terreno.

De pronto se sintió muy nerviosa porque se sentía realmente insignificante llevando una sencilla falda azul marino, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y su saco. Estacionó su automóvil donde vio que había lugar y bajo de él.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vengo.. -dijo Kagome algo nerviosa

-La esperábamos hace 5 minutos-dijo un señor como cerca de los 60 años con algunas canas.- El señor ya la está esperando… sígame por favor.

Mientras entraban a la mansión Kagome se quedo sorprendida porque era aun más bella por dentro, era un lugar iluminado y con mucho espacio. Ella quería explicarle que no acostumbra llegar tarde pero que se había perdido un poco. Al parecer el señor iba a ser una persona difícil de tratar si ya se había enojado por 5 minutos.

-Es aquí-dijo el señor señalando una puerta.

-Gracias señor… eh su nombre es?-dijo Kagome un poco insegura

-Mioga Takio y soy el mayordomo del señor Inuyasha Taisho-dijo Mioga- Puede llamarme Mioga.

-Claro que si encantada-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Kagome entro al estudio vio que habían muchísimos libros y le encanto la idea, después de todo ella era una amante de la literatura, filosofía, matemáticas y muchas otras cosas más. Estaba tan pendiente en la cantidad de libros que no se fijo que un hombre vestido de traje y muy alto ya le estaba hablando.

-¿Está poniéndome atención?-dijo el señor Taisho un poco alterado

-Perdóneme, es que tiene una colección increíble de libros- dijo Kagome algo sonrojada esa no era la primera impresión que quería dar.

-Es la primera que viene y se fija en eso y no en… mi-dijo el señor Taisho desdén- Bueno comencemos con la entrevista, siéntese por favor.

Cuando Kagome se acerco lo suficiente y pudo ver al hombre quedo sorprendida. Era un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos hermosos de color dorado. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, con razón las demás personas no veían los libros era imposible quitarle la mirada

-Claro-dijo Kagome sentándose enfrente de escritorio- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, he venido porque quiero ser la institutriz de su hijo y …

-Olvídese de decir lo que todas las demás mujeres han venido a decir-dijo el señor Taisho- Dígame porque la tengo que contratar a usted y no a las otras maestras calificadas que han venido.

Esa forma tan brusca de hablar puso más nerviosa a Kagome

-Bueno porque soy una mujer paciente, capacitada, cariñosa y- dijo Kagome

-Dijo cariñosa?-dijo el señor Taisho alterado- Mire señorita yo no quiero que la institutriz de mi hijo sea cariñosa! Quiero que le enseñe de política, arte, cultura, matemáticas y que lo haga tener modales, me temo que mi esposa lo mimaba demasiado y es un pillo. No quiero que sea una madre para él así que olvídese de lo de cariñosa. No quiero que sea una niña llorona como las mujeres quiero que sea un hombre.

En ese momento Kagome se altero y se paró de su asiento. Como podría haber un hombre tan cerrado y frio con su propio hijo. Un niño de 6 años lo que necesitaba además de enseñarle todo lo de la escuela necesitaba cariño y amor. Que obviamente su padre no le brindaba y ella no sería su madre suplente pero podría darle cariño y comprensión.

-Discúlpeme señor Taisho-dijo Kagome ya enojada y perdiendo los estribos.- Pero yo no quiero sustituir a su madre solamente digo que ese pequeño recibirá de mi algo más que cultura general algo que por lo que veo usted ni nadie le da. Y si no me quiere contratar porque estoy siendo honesta y realista con mis principios allá usted.

-Y usted como sabe que yo no quiero a mi hijo-dijo el señor Taisho levantándose también- Usted no me conoce, ni conoce a mi hijo y le pagaría para ser su institutriz no su niñera y madre sustituta. Ya he tenido suficiente váyase de aquí.

-No tiene ni que pedírmelo dos veces señor Taisho-dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta- Solo lamento que su pequeño no esté bien formado no solo en aspectos educativos sino morales.

Inuyasha Taisho corrió antes de que ella llegara a la puerta y la aprisionó contra ella.

**Continuara….**

Esta es mi primera historia original, espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Está queriendo decir que usted una simple maestra tiene más moral que yo-dijo Inuyasha acercando sus labios a los de ella- Puede que en eso tenga razón.

Kagome no pudo reaccionar, Inuyasha Taisho la estaba besando. Quien se creía que era. Tenía sus labios pegados a los de ella, era un beso suave y cariñoso. Kagome no supo que pasaba solo estaba saboreando hasta que entró en razón y lo empujó.

-Que cree que hace, ¿Cómo se atreve? No vuelva a tocarme, me voy de aquí no creí que esto sería así-dijo Kagome con los ojos llorosos.

Inuyasha al verla así, se sintió muy arrepentido por su arranque de enojo e ira y la abrazó

-Discúlpeme señorita Higurashi, me he dejado llevar por sus palabras y mi ira. Esto no debió pasar y ofrezco una disculpa-dijo Inuyasha algo arrepentido.

-Aléjese de mi señor Taisho-dijo Kagome recobrando la fuerza- No me vuelva a tocar

-Inuyasha-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Kagome

- Dígame Inuyasha, señor Taisho es muy formal-le informó con una sonrisa picara y atractiva

-Eso no importa ahora-aseguró Kagome sonrojándose un poco- Me voy

-Espere, creo que tiene razón tal vez Takumi necesita un poco de cariño que usted le puede dar-dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo- Queda contratada

-Yo ya no quiero el trabajo señor Taisho-dijo Kagome girando la manilla de la puerta- Ni ahora ni nunca

-Inuyasha le dije que me dijera Inuyasha-suspiró Inuyasha- Por favor piénselo, el sueldo es muy bueno no creo que en otro lugar sea así, además vivirá aquí y tendrá su habitación muy espaciada y podrá tener al alcance los libros de la biblioteca y lo que desee.

Inuyasha no sabía porque le estaba ofreciendo todas esas cosas a Kagome Higurashi. Pero lo que si sabía es que hace mucho tiempo que no deseaba tanto besar a una mujer como a ella. Y no solo besarla. Así que haría lo necesario para que aceptara el trabajo. Tenía razón en algo. Takumi necesita cariño maternal que aunque no era la idea bien podría ser ella quien lo eduque y tenga paciencia.

-Bueno lo voy a pensar-dijo Kagome cuando escucho respecto a la biblioteca, además necesitaba un trabajo porque tenía que pagar la hipoteca de la casa y otras deudas que tenia.- Pero viviré en mi casa y vendré todos los días.

-Para nada, la necesito aquí las 24 horas del día además vive muy lejos tardaría mucho en trasladarse y yo le ofrezco un buen lugar aquí. Además así no tendría que manejar en las noches ni nada.

-Pero yo solo seré su institutriz no niñera.-dijo Kagome sorprendida por la insistencia de Inuyasha

-Sí pero tiene que formarlo en lo moral como usted dijo, y eso requiere su presencia para que Takumi no haga sus desastres. Además le estoy ofreciendo un buen sueldo.

-Lo voy a pensar-dijo Kagome marchándose

**Continuara.......**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana después Kagome no había decidido qué hacer con respecto al trabajo. No podía negar que la oferta era atractiva y el salario era muy bueno. Aunque le incomodaba la idea de vivir allá, no podría negar que esa era la casa de sus sueños, con un hermoso jardín, caballos, viñedo y hermosos paisajes. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso. Ese día que estuvo cerca de Inuyasha sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo. No le gustaba cómo reaccionaba ante él, ni le gusto mucho la forma en la que ella reacciono a su beso. Ella no es así, ella siempre piensa antes de actuar y no permitía que nadie la besara así como así. Pero con Inuyasha era diferente.

-Yo digo que debería aceptarlo- aseguró Ayumi.- Ya había oído hablar de Inuyasha Taisho, es un viudo muy rico y atractivo. Te haría bien estar junto a él. Además según los rumores su matrimonio fue un gran error.

-Y eso que tiene que ver.- afirmó Kagome- Se porto muy grosero.

-Bueno es que como me contaste las cosas, a nadie le gusta que le digan como criar a sus hijos- dijo Ayumi

-Lo sé pero… no sé... alejarme de mi casa-dijo Kagome dudando. Ella sabía que lo de la casa era lo de menos lo que le importaba era lo que sentía en la presencia de Inuyasha. Pero como le había dicho su mama una vez, a veces hay que arriesgarse y aventarse en los lugares donde no sabes que puede pasar. – Creo que aceptaré.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo Ayumi agarrando el teléfono- Márcale y dale la noticia.

-Sera mejor que espere más tiempo- dijo Kagome agarrando el teléfono

-Ni hablar, si no vas a dudar mas, hazlo ahora mismo o yo llamo por ti-dijo Ayumi perdiendo la paciencia

-Está bien-dijo Kagome marcando los números un poco nerviosa.

No sabía que iba a decirle a Inuyasha, no sabía si debía ponerle más condiciones o simplemente aceptar, ojala no estuviera y así no tendría que decirle nada.

-Bueno ¿quién habla?-dijo Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la línea

-Es Kagome… Kagome Higurashi-dijo Kagome apretando el cable del teléfono- Señor Taisho he decidido aceptar si aun está disponible el empleo.

-Ah Kagome, bueno pues si… ven hoy a las 3 de la tarde para comer y presentarte a Takumi trae ya tus cosas para que empieces mañana mismo-dijo Inuyasha con aire autoritario- Y la primera regla es que me llames Inuyasha, quiero que nos hablemos de tu y sin formalidades.

-Está bien Inuyasha-dijo Kagome aliviada. Aliviada? Se sentía feliz de obtener ese trabajo? Sí, la verdad es que no podía negar que moría de ganas de ver a Inuyasha, pero que le pasaba ella juro que nunca sentiría nada por ningún hombre y eso haría. Iría a vivir ahí por Takumi y su trabajo no por Inuyasha.- Nos vemos a las 3. Adiós.

Y colgó el teléfono

-Ya ves que no fue tan difícil- Dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa- Vamos arriba te ayudo a empacar!

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero les guste. Saludoss**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Kagome terminó de arreglar sus cosas con la ayuda de Ayumi y se dirigió a su automóvil. Vio su casa al salir y sintió algo de tristeza por dejarla, pero sabía que solo era momentáneo ya que regresaría cuando pudiera.

Al llegar a la mansión aparcó su coche en el mismo lugar que la primera vez y se dirigió a la entrada. El mayordomo Mioga la estaba esperando con una sonrisa, le dio la orden a un mozo de la casa de que sacara las cosas de Kagome del coche y la llevara a su habitación.

-La comida ya está casi lista, acompáñeme por favor, señorita Higurashi-dijo Mioga abriendo la puerta principal.

-Dígame Kagome, por favor-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Está bien, Kagome sígueme por favor-dijo Mioga

Al llegar al comedor Kagome observo que había una mesa de 4 metros de largo, al final de ella se encontraba Inuyasha y en el otro extremo un niño muy lindo de ojos dorados y pelo negro, era la viva imagen de Inuyasha pero en pequeño.

-Hola, tú debes ser Takumi-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-Sí, y tú debes ser la que mi padre contrato para estarme molestando-dijo Takumi de forma arrogante

-Takumi esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu institutriz-dijo Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia- O te comportas o quedas castigado.

Kagome pensó que la razón por la que el niño se comportaba así era para llamar la atención. Había sufrido la pérdida de su madre y posiblemente Inuyasha estaba todo el tiempo trabajando y no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su hijo.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha-dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar al padre de ojos dorados- Si Takumi, yo seré tu institutriz y vas a ver que aprenderás mucho y te divertirás también.

-Aja-dijo Takumi con indiferencia. Porque esa mujer que había contratado su padre no se enojo con esas palabras, él quería que ella se fuera no necesitaba a nadie y menos a una institutriz como ella. Notó como su padre no dejaba de observarla y eso lo enojó todavía más. Nadie sustituiría a su mamá y nadie le quitaría a su padre.

-Verás que si-comentó Kagome con una sonrisa.- Para empezar vamos a jugar algo, qué te parece jugar a los exploradores?

-A los exploradores? Donde pueda salir al jardín y ver como buscamos un tesoro que no existe y mancharnos todos?-mencionó Takumi con una mueca.

-Es muy divertido, verdad Inuyasha?-aseguró Kagome y se dirigió a Inuyasha- Es más tu papá va a jugar también

-De verdad papi- gritó el niño con gran alegría- Si es así yo si juego.

-No lo sé Kagome, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y cosas pendientes-dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa- Que te sirvan de comer Kagome, ahora ya me tengo que retirar.

-Ya comí gracias-contestó Kagome un poco enojada- Puedo hablar contigo a solas un minuto?

-¿Qué sea rápido?

Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a una pequeña sala que había a lado. Se sentaron en un sillón largo los dos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Inuyasha

-¿Qué qué sucede?, osea tu hijo muere por tu atención, se le ilumina la cara solo con oír que pasará un tiempo contigo y a ti no te importa. Con solo conocerlo 5 minutos se que se porta de esa forma porque necesita un poco de cariño y atención y más de tu parte ahora que no está su mamá- le contestó Kagome exasperada

-Kagome no te contrate para que hagas un análisis psicológico de Takumi ni mío, ni para que te preocupes por cosas que no te pago por ello. Así que mejor enséñale a mi hijo a comportarse y enséñale de artes, cultura, lo que se te ocurra.

-Eres imposible Inuyasha, ahora entiendo porque Takumi es así, pobre niño, no puedes ni dedicarle un poco de tu tiempo, entonces para que lo tuviste???

-Eso a ti no te importa, yo quiero a mi hijo-aseguró Inuyasha

-Buena forma de demostrarlo- dijo sarcásticamente Kagome.- No pienso trabajar aquí si no vas a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo con tu hijo. Adios Inuyasha

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera-dijo Inuyasha- Tienes razón, voy a poner más de mi parte. Mi hijo me necesita más que el trabajo.

Kagome se volteo y lo vio con ojos llenos de ternura.

-Eso es lo que quería-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Y quieres saber lo que yo quiero? – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara.

Sin que Kagome pudiera responder, Inuyasha la cargo y se fue al sillón con ella, se puso encima de ella y le dijo.

-Me haces sentir tantas cosas, tu suave piel, tu hermosura, el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos-dijo Inuyasha posando sus labios sobre la mejilla de Kagome.

-Inuyasha déjame ir, esto está mal- protestó Kagome

-No está mal, porque los dos lo estamos sintiendo, dios… ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir eso solo con estar cerca.

-Y tu esposa?- mencionó Kagome con timidez

-Mi esposa no es tu asunto Kagome-dijo Inuyasha posando sus labios en los parpados de Kagome

-Inu..yasha-suspiró Kagome

Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a posar sus labios sobre los de Kagome entró Takumi al cuarto y tuvieron que separarse de inmediato.

-Papá, vamos a jugar o no-dijo Takumi con mala cara.

-Claro ahora vamos para allá-dijo Kagome levantándose del sillón

-Adelántense los alcanzó en un segundo- comentó Inuyasha

Kagome, se fue con Takumi de la mano, que al parecer no dijo nada, estaba tan feliz de jugar con su papá que no le incomodó estar con Kagome.

-Ah.. esta mujer me va a volver loco-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara.

Continuara….


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ese día Takumi se divirtió como nunca. Estuvo muy contento jugando a los exploradores donde tuvieron que mancharse un poco para realmente divertirse. Luego montaron caballo los tres y recorrieron los viñedos. Kagome estaba un poco nerviosa porque era la segunda vez que montaba a caballo. Mientras que Inuyasha con la seguridad que le caracterizaba se veía sumamente atractivo. Con esos pantalones pegados Kagome podía ver los músculos de Inuyasha. Takumi por su parte iba un poco más adelante ya que dominaba al caballo con gran astucia y seguridad.

-Gracias por esto Inuyasha- mencionó Kagome con una sonrisa sincera

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tu hijo está muy contento, yo creo que deberían programar un día como mínimo a la semana donde puedan pasar más tiempo juntos, eso lo ayudará mucho en su comportamiento.

-Lo voy a intentar- aseguro Inuyasha pensativo.- El trabajo es importante, el viñedo y lo demás no se mantiene solo.

-Claro lo sé, pero un día es lo propio para comenzar, podrías llevarlo para ver como se preparan los vinos o se recolecta, hasta podría cooperar y ayudarte. Es un niño inteligente- comentó Kagome

-Sí, lo sé. Pero primero tiene que seguir con sus clases contigo, es lo más importante ahora.

-Bueno creo que es un poco tarde, mejor regresemos a la casa- dijo Kagome observando el cielo y viendo al sol desaparecer.

Ya de regreso en la mansión cenaron los tres y Takumi no dejaba de platicar lo mucho que se había divertido. Cada vez que Inuyasha le hacía conversación a Kagome, Takumi interrumpía contando una de sus historias. Ya pasando las 9 lo mandaron a dormir y se quedaron en la sala tomando café.

-Estuvo deliciosa la cena-dijo Kagome tomando un sorbo de café

-La verdad es que tengo una buena cocinera he de aceptarlo-dijo Inuyasha.- Bueno cambiemos de tema. ¿Por qué decidiste presentarte para el puesto de institutriz? ¿Por qué no ir por un trabajo más ambicioso? Se ve que eres alguien capaz

- Bueno… pues... Si me han ofrecido trabajos mucho más complicados y con una buena paga ... Más ambiciosos como les llamas, pero no es lo que busco. A pesar de que estudie Literatura y tengo una maestría en historia universal, no busco ser la típica mujer que le dedica todo al trabajo y nada a su familia.

-Ah entonces tienes un novio o alguna familia.- preguntó Inuyasha con curiosidad. El solo hecho de pensar que ella tuviera novio lo volvía loco. Pero que le está pasando??? Es una simple institutriz, es guapa pero no la más guapa que ha visto. Cómo puedo estar deseándola!!

-Pues a decir verdad no, mis padres murieron en un accidente, no tengo novio y mi hermano se está recuperando en Estados Unidos del cáncer. Hablo constantemente con él y creo que todo va mejorando, gracias a dios.

-Me alegro escuchar eso-mencionó Inuyasha más satisfecho por oír que no tuviera novio y por la salud de su única familia- Así que nadie te ha robado el corazón, Nunca te has enamorado?

-Yo no quiero enamorarme, no quiero sufrir por eso- dijo Kagome

-Pues al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo- dijo Inuyasha- El amor es una tontería no existe. Lo único que existe es el deseo y satisfacción de las personas

-Bueno… yo sí creo que existe pero no es para mí-dijo Kagome con una lágrima- Mis papás fueron sumamente felices se amaban con locura hasta el último día de sus vidas.

-Hay sus excepciones- contestó Inuyasha

-¿Como tú con tu esposa?-pregunto Kagome. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado con él y su esposa porque siempre que la mencionaba el cortaba el tema muy tajantemente.

-No, ella nunca me amo- dijo Inuyasha- Ella solo quería estabilidad económica y un esposo que la mantenga, nunca me quiso. Es más yo ya me iba a divorciar cuando se embarazó y nos quedamos por el bien del niño. Ella me engaño con varios hombres. Yo creí que la amaba pero solo eran fantasías infantiles.

-Ya no quiero hablar de ella no me agrada recordarla, ni buena madre era- mencionó Inuyasha enojado.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo Kagome. Se levantó puso la taza de café en la charola y se iba hacia la puerta cuando se tropezó con un carrito de juguete que estaba en el piso. Ella ya se hacía en el piso cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y el calor de un cuerpo masculino pegado al suyo.

-Me parece que eres un poco distraída al caminar, señorita-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.- Pero he de admitir que no me desagrada nada el tener que salvarte de caer.

Kagome estaba en shock, no podía articular nada. Lo tenía tan cerca que no quería moverse porque sus labios se tocarían. Esos labios con los que había soñado desde que la besó unos días antes. Ese cuerpo tan varonil, los brazos, pechos, espalda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, él es su jefe, un viudo que además es millonario. No pertenecen a las mismas clases sociales. Pero si tan solo le diera un beso.

-Tú también quieres que nos besemos verdad- preguntó Inuyasha- No te preocupes voy a cumplir nuestros deseos.

Sin decir nada más se acercó a ella. Sus labios se tocaron lentamente, un beso cariñoso al principio y poco a poco más agresivo. Ella solo pensaba en el roce magnético de sus labios; sus manos tan calientes, tan seguras; el contacto de su cuerpo duro y grande. Poco a poco Kagome se fue apretando más contra él lo agarró del cuello y se dejó llevar por el beso apasionado. Inuyasha la tomo en brazos sin dejar de besarla la llevó a su estudio y le puso seguro a la puerta.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome murmuraban los nombres del otro. Inuyasha comenzó a besarle su cuello mientras Kagome murmuraba su nombre. La apretó mas a él y pudo sentir sus pechos duros y excitados. Sin que Kagome pudiera pensar claramente Inuyasha le quito la blusa y el sujetador y observó por primera vez sus senos al descubierto.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Inuyasha posando una mano en el seno derecho- Quiero comerte a besos y lamer tus pechos.

-No Inuyasha-dijo Kagome tapándose los pechos. Qué estaba haciendo apenas llevaba un día ahí y ya casi se le había entregado a ese hombre. Tenía que irse en cuanto antes, parar con esto. No es lo propio y además no quería mostrarse vulnerable con ese hombre- Tenemos que parar

Y sin más Kagome se levantó y se puso la ropa de nuevo como pudo.

-Pero tú no querías esto, te deseo y tu a mi- dijo muy seguro Inuyasha- Por qué no podemos hacer el amor?

-En primera porque yo soy una empleada nada mas, no debemos. En segunda porque para ti es solo sexo y no hacer el amor y no pienso entregarme a alguien por primera vez así como así.- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a la puerta- Que no se vuelva a repetir esto o me voy Inuyasha

-Pero tú también querías, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Y el hecho de que seas virgen no evitará que te desee. – aseguró Inuyasha.- Pero si tan malo te parece. No te volveré a besar al menos que me lo pidas.

-Pues nunca lo haré-dijo Kagome enojada cerrando la puerta de un golpe.- ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Inuyasha para sí mismo una vez que Kagome se fue- Tú vas a ser mía.

**Continuara……..**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los días pasaron y Kagome siguió dándole clases a Takumi. El pequeño cada día se portaba más agradable con Kagome. Le contaba las aventuras que emprendía en la casa y no paraba de hablar de su papá. Kagome notó la admiración que tenía el niño por su padre. Y ella misma no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que paso días atrás en el estudio. Llegó con Inuyasha a un punto que jamás había experimentado antes, se sentía conmocionada, impresionada y a la vez tenía miedo.

El solo era su jefe y solo querría sexo con ella nada más. Mientras que ella cada vez que conocía más de el por Takumi o cualquiera de los empleados le gustaba más. Era claro que era un jefe estricto y con un mal carácter cuando se le provocaba. Pero a la vez los empleados hablaban de su humildad y bondad hacia todos.

Kaede el ama de llaves la trataba con cariño y le contaba historias de Inuyasha cuando era pequeño.

-Era todo un diablillo- comentó Kaede- Pero a la vez un niño tan dulce e inteligente. Se parece tanto Takumi a él. No hay duda de que es su hijo. Qué bueno que no se parece en nada a su madre.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kaede?-pregunto Kagome con duda- Acaso era tan mala persona?

-Esa mujer solo quería al joven Inuyasha por su dinero-dijo Kaede en voz baja- Y luego solo se embarazo para retenerlo. Pero Inuyasha quiere realmente al niño.

-Pues no dedica mucho tiempo para él, Takumi lo necesita.

-Lo sé, pero para eso está usted señorita, ayude a mejorar la relación entre ellos, por favor- pidió Kaede.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo, ese es mi propósito- aseguro Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Gracias niña, gracias- sonrió Kaede.

Kagome terminó de hablar con la señora Kaede se dirigió a la cocina y agarró algunos panecillos, pasteles, unos bocadillos, bebidas y una canasta. Se fue hacia el cuarto de Takumi y toco la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Kagome con la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

-Si Srita- dijo Takumi

-Takumi ya no me digas señorita, quedamos en que me llamarías Kagome o Kag- miró Kagome con una sonrisa al pequeño- Qué crees, vamos a darle una sorpresa a tu papá. Vistete!! Ponte un bañador y agarra unas ropas para cambiarte, de mientras yo iré a cambiarme. Vamos a sorprenderlo con un picnic cerca del río. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Estupendo, espero que mi papa no se enoje por interrumpió- gritó Takumi emocionado y yendo hacia el vestidor.- Estaré listo en 4 minutos espérame abajo Srita… digo Kag!!

-Claro

Kagome salió del cuarto de Kagome se dirigió al su recamará donde ya tenia todo preparado y bajo a esperar a Takumi. Takumi tardo más de 4 minutos en bajar pero estaba tan emocionado y llevaba ropa de más.

-Takumi pero si vamos a comer y nadar no de camping, ¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas?

-Es que traigo la ropa de papá para que el pueda nadar también.

-Muy bien pensado. Yo había olvidado ese detalle-dijo Kagome asombrada- Bueno vamos ya tengo listo los caballos.

Kagome y Takumi se dirigieron a las caballerizas montaron a los caballos que estaban preparados y se fueron hacia el viñedo donde estaba Inuyasha. Cuando llegaron Inuyasha estaba ordenándole a uno de sus empleados que tendrían que recoger la cosecha antes del fin de la semana porque se acercaba una tormenta y no podían perder lo que ya tenían. Cuando Inuyasha los vio sonrió y se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- Deberían estar comiendo ahorita.

-Por eso te trajimos la comida a ti papá.-dijo Takumi emocionado- Vamos a comer junto al rio y nadar, por fa papi!!!!

-Está bien. Necesito un descanso vámonos-dijo Inuyasha observando a Kagome y a su caballo- Bueno y en vista de que solo hay dos caballos me iré contigo Kagome.

-Pero… pero y el tuyo? ¿Cómo llegaste sin caballo?-dijo Kagome nerviosa solo de pensar en que Inuyasha estaría detrás de ella en el caballo. Es algo tan íntimo.

-Ja-ja vine en mi camioneta. Y no se puede llegar al rio así. Así que ni modo te irás conmigo, además yo monto mejor que tu y hay que llegar rápido- dijo Inuyasha que brinco en ese momento y se situó atrás de Kagome- Muero de hambre.

Kagome tembló al tener a Inuyasha detrás de ella hablándole. Pero no sintió nada desagradable y eso la ponía todavía más nerviosa. Llegaron al rio y se situaron debajo de un árbol para que les diera sombra. Kagome acomodo todo lo que preparó mientras Inuyasha amarraba a los animales. Takumi ya se estaba poniendo su traje de baño detrás de unos arbustos. Comieron los tres y platicaron de muchas cosas Inuyasha no dejaba de observar a Kagome y ver todas sus expresiones. Cada vez le impresionaba esa mujer. Era linda, noble, cariñosa y se veía que estaba empezando a querer a Takumi. Todo lo que él quería en una esposa. ¿¿¿¿Esposa???? Estaba loco o que, después de Kikyo el prometió no volver a casarse. Pero esa mujer era diferente, muy diferente a su ex.

-Bueno me voy a nada no se ustedes que harán- dijo Takumi convencido y entrando al agua.

De mientras Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron platicando y observando a Takumi.

-Es un niño feliz-dijo Kagome

-Gracias a ti y tu idea.- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome- Has cambiado nuestras vidas desde que llegaste, eres la alegría de la casa. Kagome quiero besarte.

-Pues él es feliz gracias a que pasa más tiempo contigo como debe de ser- dijo Kagome omitiendo la declaración del beso.

-No cambies el tema Kagome, me muero por besarte. Solo eso, déjame hacerlo.

-No... No lo hagas-dijo Kagome nerviosa aunque moría por que lo hiciera.

-Te prometí que no lo haría hasta que me lo pidieras-dijo Inuyasha- Por eso te pido que me digas que te bese

-No...se

-Tú también lo quieres, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Solo uno. Takumi podría vernos- dijo Kagome poniendo a Takumi como escudo. No quería que la besara porque sabía que no debería sentir esto por su jefe y que cuando comenzara a besarla no podría parar.

-Con uno bastará

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y posos sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó de una forma cariñosa pero con pasión. Los dos saboreándose, gustándose, sintiéndose. Inuyasha abrió los labios de Kagome con la lengua y la metió en su boca. Kagome gimió e hizo lo mismo con la boca de Inuyasha. Nunca había disfrutado de un beso tanto como con Kagome y era tan ingenua y dulce. Pero aprendía rápido y eso le gustaba, el ser el maestro de todo lo que Kagome estaba aprendiendo.

-Inu.. yasha- gimió Kagome

-Lo sé Kagome, esto es explosivo- murmuro Inuyasha mientras la besaba- Es pasión. Dios muero por hacerte mía ahora aquí.

-Debemos parar.-dijo Kagome

-¿Qué hacen?- grito Takumi acercándose a la orilla y agarrando su toalla.- ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron en cuanto Takumi les hablo. Una Kagome nerviosa y sonrojada se separó y agarró un refresco de la canasta. Inuyasha no sabía que decirle a su hijo que había presenciado eso.

-¿Se van a casar?-preguntó Takumi con una sonrisa

**Continuara………..**

**Hola espero les guste este cap y perdon por tardarme en actualizar. Si quieren leer mas fics inu-kag entrar a:**

h t t p : / / z13. invisionfree. com/ Inuyasha_Fanfics

**Sin espacios!!!**

**Saludos y espero sus reviews.**


End file.
